


Wednesdays

by stage_master



Category: I Love You Man (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Pre-Slash, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for one of my favorite non-existent fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesdays

The movie was cheap, fuzzy and un-airbrushed, and the voices didn't match up with the movement of the bottle-blonde's mouth. The plot was completely nonexistent, dialogue shot with those awful sexual innuendos, the mattress on screen was covered with a dark towel. Quite simply it was awful porn. But Sydney laughed heartily, big voice booming from his long body and wide mouth, even as he rubbed himself through his toucan-hula-girl-hibiscus-print board shorts. Peter watched him from the corner of his eye and finally felt something stir in his pressed chinos.

Peter never came to Porn Wednesdays to watch the films.


End file.
